Complex card comparison
=Table= *Full Сomplex Сards Сomparison(CCC) in Google Spreadsheet. All elements, all rarity. Sorted by AE. Attention - only the first 250 cards are visible. It is possible to increase value in the right bottom corner. *Same as 1st, but sorted by DE *Fire REx & UREx only, sorted by AE *Fire REx & UREx only, sorted by DE *Water REx & UREx only, sorted by AE *Water REx & UREx only, sorted by DE *Forest REx & UREx only, sorted by AE *Forest REx & UREx only, sorted by DE *All REx & UREx against RaidBoss =Links= *short link to CCC http://goo.gl/zAAUX (case sensitive!) *original Card power efficiency(CPE) in LOC Wikia. It can be helpful to keep an eye on all of them to check the accuracy of the data or filling what's missing *Best Deck *RU<->EN translator translate.ru *Google+ Community Description in English you see below =In Russian= Превед, саучаснеги, я знаю, вы есть! Цель создания CCC- возможность сравнения карт по многим показателям с возможностью динамического изменения параметров выбора. Средства, которые необходимы для создания, поддержки и использования такой таблицы я нашел в Google Spreadsheet. Во время создания таблицы я пришел в выводу о необходимости создания дополнительных показателей. Эффективность Эффективность атаки и защиты. Расчитывается делением соответствующего показателя на Power. Показывает количество нанесенного урона в атаке или поглощеного урона в защите за одну единицу Power. Чем больше, тем лучше. Этот показатель уже есть в оригинальной таблице CPE. Сражение с Raid Boss Рассчет основан на единственной доступной формуле и моих догадках. При атаке на RB можно увидеть, что стоимость одной атаки рассчитывается по формуле (5+Pwr1+Pwr2+Pwr3+Pwr4+Pwr5)/2. Предполагаю, что стоимость одной атаки для одной карты рассчитывается как (1+Pwr)/2. Среднее количество ударов для одной карты во время одной атаки рассчитывается (5+4+3+2+1)/5=3, а средний урон от одной карты за одну атаку равен 3*Att Получается, что эффективность атаки против RB рассчитывается как (3*Att)/((1+Pwr)/2) Качество Показывает место карты в общем списке карт. *Top >1.5*Avg *High >1.25*Avg *Med >1*Avg *Low<=1*Avg Качество - динамический показатель. Он рассчитывается с учетом только тех карт, которые есть в таблице. Качество карт может измениться при добавлении новых карт в таблицу. Роль Указатель лучшего применения карты. Для определения роли сравнивается эффективность атаки и защиты. Роль определенна, только если разница более 10%. Проценты после указания роли обозначают количественное превосходство рассчитанной роли. Умения карт Сейчас в ССС таблице добавлены только карты общего назначения и RB damage. Карт с умениями BR и RB block пока нет. В дальнейшем, после наполнения таблицы, я планирую добавить параметры умений всех карт. Предупреждение #Я слабо владею английским. Если видите ошибки перевода - напишите. #Если нашли ошибку или хотите добавить карты в ССС таблицу - напишите в комментариях здесь или в сообществе G+ Благодарность Всем, кто наполняет и занимается поддержкой LOC Wikia! =In English= The purpose of creation of CCC - possibility of comparison of cards on many indicators with possibility of dynamic change of parameters of a choice. Means which are necessary for creation, supports and uses of such table I found in Google Spreadsheet. During table creation I came in a conclusion about need of creation of additional indicators. Efficiency Efficiency of Attack and Defense. Calculated by dividing the corresponding metric for Power. Shows the amount of damage done in the Attack or damage absorption in the Defense per one unit of Power. The higher the value, the better. Edit: This will more than likely be the primary concern that you are after. This gives you a value for how much Attack or Defense the card does for how much power it uses. Example1: The card has an ATK of 7200 and a DEF of 5400 with a PWR of 9, then it's ATK Eff is 800 (7200/9) and it's DEF Eff is 600 (5400/9). Example2: ATK 10000 DEF 9500, PWR 14 has an ATK Eff of 714.28 (10000/14) and a DEF Eff of 678.57 (9500/14). Example1's ATK Eff is better than Example2's, but Example2's DEF Eff is better than Example1's. Raid Boss battle Calculation is based on the only available formula and on my guesses. As can be seen during the battle with the RB, the cost of a one attack is calculated by the formula (5+Pwr1+Pwr2+Pwr3+Pwr4+Pwr5)/2. I assume that the cost of a one attack for one card is calculated as (1+Pwr)/2. The average number of hits for a one card during one attack is calculated as (5+4+3+2+1)/5=3, and the average damage from one card for one attack equal to 3*Att. It turns out that the efficiency of the attack against the RB is calculated as (3*Att)/((1+Pwr)/2).﻿ NEW MATH FOR 7 CARD FL - (assumes all cards are the same power) Average number of hits per card per attack on a boss is now (7+6+5+4+3+2+1)/7=4 Average damage per battle per card will be 4*Att Attack cost is calculated by (5+Pwr1+Pwr2+Pwr3+Pwr4+Pwr5+Pwr6+Pwr7)/2. This equates to ((5/7)+Pwr)/2 for one card for one attack. New efficiency per attack formula is (4*Att)/(((5/7)+Pwr)/2) Quality Shows overall card position in the table. *Top >1.5*Avg *High >1.25*Avg *Med >1*Avg *Low<=1*Avg Quality - a dynamic indicator. It calculates taking into account only those cards which are in the table. Quality of cards can change with the addition of new cards in the table. Role Points to the best use of the card. Efficiency of attack and defense is being compared. Index has a certain value, only if a difference is more than 10%. Percentage designates a superiority of the calculated role. Edit: This is just comparing the ATK vs DEF of the card, and defining it as to which way the card was designed (does it have more ATK vs DEF? Then the value will reflect that, and by how much. example: Attack +125% would mean the card's stats lean to the ATK side by 25% more than DEF.) This data is more for your own information than practical use. Refer to the Efficiency of the card for game related data. Skills As of right now, the CCC table only lists cards of general purpose (Boosts/Drops to ATK/DEF) and RB damage. Cards with abilities for BR and RB block aren't present. Later, after the tables are filled in, I plan to add parameters of abilities of all cards. Warning #I poorly know English. If you see errors of translation - write. #If you found a mistake or you want to add cards in the CCC table - write in comments here or in G+ community Gratitude In everything who fills and support LOC Wikia! Category:Gameplay